


That She Wore for the First Time Today

by NeoVenus22



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly takes Veronica to buy a bathing suit, but her methods for good shopping aren't what Veronica expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That She Wore for the First Time Today

"First bikini, Veronica Mars." Lilly's voice sounded larger than life even through the dressing room door. "What do you think of this milestone? Are you excited? Are you all tingly?"

She was, but probably not for the reasons Lilly was hoping. Veronica tugged at the strap of her bikini, staring at her reflection. She wasn't sure she liked the stripes, she thought they made her hips look big. And it felt like the straps were digging into her shoulders. "It's a little tight."

"Tight is good," Lilly said authoritatively.

"I don't know," hedged Veronica. "My dad would never..."

"For-_get_ your dad," Lilly groaned with impatience. "I'm coming in."

"Lilly, I don't think-" But it was too late. Lilly had already jimmied open the door to the dressing room and was sliding inside. She whistled.

"Not bad, Veronica, not bad at all. We could make a jaw-dropping hottie out of you yet. Turn around, I want the full three-sixty." Veronica obeyed as ordered, earning a disapproving tsk! "Okay, one, I can see your panties. Why the hell are you wearing panties under your suit?"

"The sign says..."

"Screw the sign. You're not going to catch herpes from a mall dressing room, and besides, how else are you going to know how your ass looks if you're looking at it through some sort of... granny panty filter? And why do you have granny panties in the first place? Don't say laundry day. Laundry day is not an excuse. You are too hot to be wasted on gray and baggy. Invest in a thong. I can't believe you ignore my teachings this way. Now take them off."

"Take what off?"

"The _panties_, Veronica, take off your panties so we can see how the bikini _actually_ looks on you. God."

She wasn't entirely in love with the idea of stripping, but for some reason, this didn't seem like the sort of thing Veronica could refuse. "Right." She hooked her thumbs under both waistbands and tugged downwards.

"Natural blonde, excellent," pronounced Lilly. Veronica tried not to blush. She'd been expecting scrutiny on this whole bikini adventure, but not quite like this. She yanked the bikini bottoms back up and turned to her best friend for approval.

"Mmm, much better. You look good."

"Do I?" she said nervously, eying her reflection critically once more. "I don't know. It feels like there isn't enough."

"That's the whole point, you know," said Lilly, but she sounded sort of distracted, glancing over Veronica's body like a fashion designer putting the final touches on her latest creation. Her hands reached up and formed parentheses around the sides of Veronica's breasts. "I think we could go down a size in the top, really make you... pop."

"It's tight enough as it is. I think it's cutting off circulation."

"No pain, no gain. Haven't you ever heard that?" She grinned at Veronica. "You're really hot, you know."

Lilly had insisted this before, but it felt different this time, with her hands on Veronica, looking at her the way she was. Kind of like the way she looked at Logan, actually. "Um... thanks?"

Lilly kissed her.

It took Veronica completely by surprise and made her stumble back against the wall. Lilly, on the other hand, never lost her balance, just slid her hands down to Veronica's waist, holding firm. Keeping them both upright. Her assault on Veronica's mouth never relented, but Veronica had passed the point where she wanted it to. She parted her lips, let Lilly's tongue sneak through. She tasted like the watermelon lollipop she'd been sucking when they'd entered the store.

"This is what happens when you wear bikinis, Veronica Mars," Lilly said softly. Veronica was breathing too heavily from the kiss to ask what. Lilly answered anyway. "You get rewarded."

"Rewarded how?" choked Veronica. Then fingers not her own worked their way down the front of the bikini bottoms. Veronica gasped a little, but it was the good kind. Lilly knew where she was going, what she was doing. This was much, much better than anything Veronica had done by herself.

"Take off the top," Lilly instructed. "You're right, it's not the right size. It's all wrong for you."

Veronica did as she was told, and while she was unconvinced of the reward system simply for 'looking hot', the one for obeying orders was clear-cut. Lilly's watermelon-flavored lips sought Veronica's uncovered skin, teeth scraping over a nipple and eliciting a throaty groan just as Lilly's fingers dipped inside Veronica's wetness.

"Don't you love it?" said Lilly, looking up at Veronica giddily. "Dirty dressing room sex. It's on my list of top ten favorite locations."

Veronica wondered what the other nine were.

The material of the suit stretched over Lilly's knuckles, shifting as her fingers pressed and pumped, circled and rubbed. Veronica caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror behind Lilly: one blonde crouched in front of the other, a quick pink tongue flicking over a pert nipple, fingers buried in hair, fingers buried in wetness, the flush of Veronica's cheeks, the wanton parting of her lips, the thumb on her clit she could only see with her mind's eye. Working her expertly. Any passerby could look at Veronica's dressing room door and see the two pairs of legs threaded between each other, could hear the pants and gasps coming from within, could hear Lilly exuberantly declaring how gorgeous and incredible and _wet_ Veronica was. Fear of getting caught made her heart pound, or maybe that was just Lilly's fingers.

"Ummm," groaned Veronica helplessly, biting down hard on her lower lip to keep from yelling as she came. Lilly helped her out of the ruined bikini and tossed the pieces uselessly to the side matter of factly. Veronica was left naked and stupid, using the wall for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on," said Lilly, handing Veronica the granny panties of shame. "Get dressed. We have other places to go."

"What about the suit?" asked Veronica, dressing hurriedly in a desperate need to be out of there.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't think stripes work on you. Maybe something in a solid. Come on."

Veronica followed her best friend out of the dressing room, the used bikini left behind as a warning to future shoppers. Those signs were made for people like Lilly Kane.


End file.
